Kurt and Blaine's Extravagant Carnival Time!
by The Lone Hufflepuff
Summary: Kurt doesn't want to go to the carnival at first, but after Blaine convinces him to go, he finds out that the carnival can actually be a lot of fun!


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee!

"Kurt, Kurt! Let's go to the carnival!"

Kurt didn't look up from the book he was reading to respond. "Unless you are talking about Carnival in Rio de Janeiro, no thanks."

When Blaine didn't say anything, Kurt looked up. Blaine was on his knees with his hands together, with that look on his face. The insanely puppy cute face that no one, especially Kurt, could resist. "Please, please Kurt! It will be fun, I promise!"

"I..." Kurt tried looking away from Blaine, maybe that would make it easier to say no again. But then Blaine was holding his hand that was resting on the table.

"It would mean a lot, I mean, a lot to me!" With that hopeful look, Kurt couldn't deny him.

"Fine, okay, let's go to the carnival and ride over priced rides and eat food that is definitely not good for us."

Blaine's grin was worth giving in for.

The carnival was nothing fancy, Kurt realized when they arrived. There were the typical rides and booths, but there wasn't a huge ferris wheel or anywhere to shop really. There was a small stage with a pageant going on. None of the girls were impressive. None of them wore any heels that Kurt couldn't handle.

While Kurt wasn't that impressed, Blaine was practically jumping up and down with excitement. No, he literally was. He hadn't even had any cotton candy yet, where did he get all that energy?

"Okay, okay, I bought the tickets! Let's go ride rides!" Blaine didn't wait for a response, taking Kurt's hand and leading him toward the rides eagerly.

"Zero gravity! Let's ride zero gravity!" Blaine shouted when he saw the ride. Kurt just nodded, eyeing the ride somewhat nervously. So maybe rides made him nervous, and that was one of his reasons he didn't want to go to the carnival. But he didn't have to tell Blaine that.

"You know this isn't really zero gravity." Kurt said as they waited in their spots for the ride to start. They had little ropes in front of them, that was all that was holding them in. "It uses centrifugal force." He added.

"That's nice!" Blaine said, but was immediately distracted by the ride starting to spin. "It's starting! Whoo!"

Kurt wondered if Blaine would have thrown his arms in up in the air if Kurt hadn't been holding on to his hand. Probably holding it a bit tighter than normal. But it was just a ride, it didn't even go upside down. What was the big deal?

Kurt was still asking himself the same thing minutes later, as he walked off the ride with slightly shaky legs.

"Kurt, if I didn't know you better, I would think you were scared on that ride." Blaine commented.

"Yeah, well if I didn't know you better, I would say you look pretty smug right now. Why are the looking smug at my pain?" Kurt snapped.

"Fine, you're right, sorry." Blaine said, but Kurt could have sworn he looked away from him just to hide his laughter. "We can go on the swings now!" The _that ride shouldn't be too scary for you_ was thankfully silent.

The swings were much more enjoyable than the zero gravity. But after them, Blaine was feeling adventurous again. "Let's go on the Tomahawk! It's not as bad as it looks!"

"Are you kidding me, Blaine? That thing suspends you upside down. There is no way I am going on that."

"What would you like to do then? Ride the carousel?" Now Blaine was just mocking him.

"No, that's for five year olds." He replied back defensively.

"Are you kidding me? It can be fun! The animals are pretty and so is the music! I don't see why five year olds are the only ones that get to ride it!"

"So what I'm getting from this is that you want to ride the carousel?" Kurt asked. How could one person want to ride a death trap one minute, and the carousel the next?

Blaine either ignored his question or had the concentration level of one of the five year olds riding the carousel. "Hey look, the Super Slide!" Kurt looked towards the slide Blaine was pointing at. It was literally a super slide, it was pretty high up, and then a long ride down. "Now don't tell me it's for five year olds, because we are totally going!"

The slide was fun, Kurt admitted to himself. There were sacks, like potato sacks, to ride down in. He only thought about how many different people had been sitting in his sack for a couple seconds too. Instead of racing, like Kurt thought Blaine would do, he linked arms with Kurt so they didn't loose each other as they zoomed down the slide.

"Time for The Hurricane!" Blaine as the walked away from the slide. Kurt instantly disliked the name. It couldn't be a good ride if it was named after a storm that killed people, right? "Oh it's not that bad, really!" Blaine said, seeing the worried look on his face.

The ride didn't look as bad at the Tomahawk, that much was true. There were boats that were spun around middle of the ride, and they went up and down occasionally.

"You know what I remember about this ride?" Blaine continued to talk as they waited in line. "If you sit in one spot you are pulled towards the other side. So sometimes a person gets squished. I can't remember what side that was though..."

So of course Kurt found himself being pulled towards Blaine at the ride began. It wasn't Blaine pulling him either, it was just the ride. What was it? Was it gravity or something? He'd just read that centrifugal force thing somewhere, he didn't know how these rides really worked!

He just tried to resist by hanging on to the side of the ride. Meanwhile Blaine just laughed at him. "Don't laugh at me!" Kurt yelled.

He wasn't exactly sure how it happened. Maybe as the ride grew stronger it was harder to resist, or he was distracted when he yelled at Blaine. Either way his hands slipped, and he flew to the other side, pretty much body slamming Blaine's side in the process.

Blaine was laughing again, and this time Kurt couldn't help but join in. They laughed for the rest of the ride, probably looking like maniacs.

"You know Kurt, if you wanted to sit that close to me you should have just mentioned it." Blaine said with a grin. He dodged Kurt's half hearted attempt to punch his shoulder. "Not like I'm complaining or anything. In fact, why don't we go again?"

"No, no, I'm offended now." Kurt replied, a grin on his face now.

"I know what to do then! I will win you one of those stuffed animals! You will be happy, and it will fit the stereotypical carnival dates!" Blaine looked excited again. Kurt secretly thought the idea of him winning a stuffed animal was incredibly romantic. But he also thought it was completely ridiculous, which was easier to say out loud.

"Please, you know those games are pretty much rigged. You'd have to be brilliant to win a good stuffed animal that won't fall apart by tomorrow."

Blaine was grinning. Again. "Luckily you happen to have me, and I'm brilliant. Oh and by the way, if I win you a stuffed animal, you have to ride the carousel with me!"

It wasn't that Kurt didn't have confidence in Blaine. It was the games that he didn't have faith in. So it was easy to make the bet.

He followed Blaine to one of the games. It was the one where you throw rings and get them around bottles. It was underneath a tent, with the stuffed animals hanging from the roof. They actually looked nice.

It didn't even take a minute. "Choose your animal!" Blaine said with a grin. He looked extremely smug and proud of himself. Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"I want the mammoth!" He ordered. "Please." He added.

"Here you go." The guy behind the counter said, tossing the mammoth at Kurt. It was fatter than he was, and was almost half his height.

"I am going to name it Marc." Kurt said. He only waited for the confused look on Blaine's face to continue. "Next time we go to the carnival you will have to win me another stuffed animal, and I will name it Jacobs." He explained. Blaine immediately smiled when Kurt mentioned _next time_.

"How'd you do it though?" Kurt wondered as they walked to the carousel. "I thought those games were supposed to be impossible."

"The fact that you have no faith in me really makes me sad." Blaine joked, pulling a sad face at him. "You should just be grateful and not ask questions. Though the answer is magic, I might as well admit."

They were on the carousel now, the line had been short. They did get a few weird looks, but everyone at the carnival were pretty much busy having fun themselves. It was actually a very pleasant environment, if you didn't count the creepy workers that bugged you to play their games when you walked by.

Kurt and Blaine sat down next to each other in a chariot looking thing. Kurt was just glad he could sit close to Blaine, and he didn't have to look stupid riding the bunny that Blaine had pointed out at first. He wouldn't have been able to do that and keep his dignity.

"Thank you very, very much for my mammoth. You are the best boy friend ever." Kurt said. His words were sarcastic when he said them out loud, but he actually meant them. Blaine seemed to sense that, so he reached out and wrapped his arm around Kurt's side and smiled at him.

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine quickly. It was just a peck, a very innocent kiss. But they were in public, and Kurt wasn't about to start making out like they did when no one was around.

"You're very welcome. But I have to disagree. You are the best boy friend ever." Blaine was grinning again, and Kurt could see his image reflect in one of the mirrors on the carousel. He was grinning too.

The carousel was nice, now that Kurt really thought about it. And the carnival? It was pretty nice too.


End file.
